


Your Heart Got Teeth

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: He hadn’t had the itch to do it in a while. For months, all Bellamy had been focused on was competing against Finn Collins to get that promotion. But that itch came back when Pike made Bellamy shake Finn’s hand after it was announced that Finn got the promotion, even though everyone knew Bellamy earned it.So, right as Bellamy looked into the eyes of the man who was given a promotion just because of who his dad was, a scandalous yet delicious thought echoed in his mind: I am going to fuck his wife.For the Kink Meme prompt: Bellamy only sleeps with married women.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 481
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2019





	Your Heart Got Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Kink Meme forever ago, but I didn't post it on here because I always thought I would have time to come back to it and make it a much longer fic. That never happened, obvi, but here's the original fic anyway since I'm posting all my unposted bellarke fics.

Maybe it says something about him that he sleeps with married women.

His sister thinks it’s because he has a fear of rejection, and a married woman by definition is unavailable. No chance of getting hurt when there are no expectations for a future.

Miller thinks it’s because Bellamy is always itching to get his hands on what he can’t have.

His last conquest turned ex-girlfriend thinks it’s because he came from a broken home, leaving him with resentment when he sees a happy marriage.

They might be right. But they’re missing the main reason he does it: it’s hot as _fuck_.

He hadn’t had the itch to do it in a while. For months, all Bellamy had been focused on was competing against Finn Collins to get that promotion. But that itch came back when Pike made Bellamy shake Finn’s hand after it was announced that Finn got the promotion, even though everyone knew Bellamy earned it.

So, right as Bellamy looked into the eyes of the man who was given a promotion just because of who his dad was, a scandalous yet delicious thought echoed in his mind: _I am going to fuck his wife_.

He doesn’t know much about Clarke Griffin aside from the fact that her ass looks fantastic in tight pencil skirts and that she has the worst taste in men. She comes into the office every now and then to have lunch with her husband, a sweet gesture that will probably die off once their honeymoon phase is over.

The first time he sees her after being robbed of the promotion is at the office Christmas party. He makes an effort to be friendlier to Finn, though only as an excuse to study her up close. Her blonde curls are looser than they normally are when he sees her, her makeup flawless. Her bright blue eyes would widen right before she laughed, occasionally at one of Bellamy’s bad jokes.

Clarke isn’t as affectionate with her husband as Bellamy remembered. Last Christmas, the two of them were all over each other. But now, they are standing separately, his arm not even around her waist.

Finn doesn’t register the change in Bellamy’s behavior, too caught up in bragging about the contracts he brought in or the size of his new corner office. But Clarke does. There is a bit of confusion behind her eyes each time Bellamy changes the subject to ask her about her job, though she always answers with a gentle smile. He catches her quirking an eyebrow up at him whenever his gaze grows to heavy on her, though he doesn’t dare look away. It’s just how this game is played.

When Finn goes to refill Clarke’s drink, Bellamy steps in his place beside Clarke. Her cheeks are a bit pinker now. She knows. A woman as gorgeous as her is never unaware when a man wants her, at least not when that man is being as unsubtle as Bellamy Blake is.

“Are you still on the sixth floor?” Clarke asks, and he plasters on a smile to hide the way he grits his teeth.

“Yes. I’ve been trying for a promotion, but your husband beat me out for it,” he admits, and Clarke seems genuinely sympathetic.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve figured out how to make peace with it.” He doesn’t mean to, but his eyes rake over her body involuntarily. The red dress she is wearing leaves nothing to the imagination. It cinches at the waist, highlighting the curve of her large breasts. He can’t wait to get his hands on them.

“Still. You’ve been here longer than Finn. Doesn’t seem right.” Bellamy glances around the room, wondering where Finn went. As much as Bellamy would love for Finn to find out about his little game, it is too early to let him catch on.

But Finn isn’t even looking in their direction. The task of refilling Clarke’s drink has been abandoned and replaced by Finn joking around with the other guys from the ninth floor.

“Seems he forgot your drink. Let’s go get you one,” he smirks. He doesn’t look at her, but he hears the hitch in her breath when Bellamy rests his hand at her back. Normally, he wouldn’t be this brazen this soon, but everyone at this party is already drunk and her husband pays too much attention to himself to notice what Bellamy is doing with Clarke.

She doesn’t pull away at his touch, but she doesn’t quite melt into it either. He could work with this. His last conquest jerked away the first time he touched her, telling him with a growl that she was married… as if he hadn’t known that. So, Clarke is already a vast improvement, though she wouldn’t be as easy as the neglected wives he had fooled around with. Those women fell into his touch and begged him to fuck them. He gets bored with those quickly.

Bellamy insists on pouring her wine for her, and Clarke scans the room for Finn. What a good wife… trying to find her husband when she suspects his coworker is hitting on her. Finn doesn’t know what he has. Other women in Clarke’s position crumbled much quicker for far less reason than she has. After all, Finn has cheated on her before. Bellamy didn’t get many details, but that alone was motivation enough for some women to flirt back with Bellamy. On top of that, Finn is an arrogant ass. He hardly gave Clarke a moment to speak in between all his talking about himself and his new position. He drags her around the office like a trophy. No one could blame Clarke if she wanted to just flirt a little with someone who actually paid attention to her.

But she is still refraining. She keeps looking around the room for her husband like a sweet, faithful wife. And Bellamy just grins as he watches her… because he knows this will make it that much more satisfying when she does give him a taste. The good wives are his favorite.

“Here.” He lets his fingers graze against hers as he hands her the wine glass, enjoying the electric buzz exchanged at such a simple contact. She swallows nervously and averts her gaze once it’s in her hand. The diamond ring on her finger shines that much brighter against the red wine.

Bellamy glances around the room again, smirking when he sees Finn step out of the room with Jasper. He takes the opportunity and slides his hand back onto the small of her back. Her breath hitches again, and he watches as her breasts rise and fall with her rapid breathing.

It takes her a beat too long to pull away, to remember that she shouldn’t let Bellamy touch her like that. But when she does pull away, her cheeks are bright pink and her eyes appear guilty. What a sweet little thing he stumbled onto…

“Bellamy, I’m married.” A smirk forms on his lips as he takes a sip of his wine. They always told him that. Each and every one. And it was always hushed like this too, like a secret. He loves the combination of guilt and arousal that the words are doused in… but not as much as the look in their eyes following his response.

“I don’t care.” Anyone passing by could see the lecherous way he looked over her body as he spoke, but no one is paying attention. No one but Clarke, whose bright blue eyes are wide in disbelief and unexpected arousal. Her cheeks are almost red now, and her mouth keeps opening and slamming shut as she struggles with how to react to that blatant advance.

Being a good wife, she takes her drink and leaves Bellamy to go mingle with literally anyone else. But that doesn’t stop her from occasionally glancing over her shoulder at him, maybe to see if he is still staring at her like he wants to rip her clothes off. And he would always be looking when she did check, watching how she fidgets under his gaze. Poor thing probably has her panties soaked in arousal without a clue what to do about it other than pressing her thighs together to get some friction.

It might take him a while to lure her in all the way. That’s always how it is with the good wives. But those are the ones that taste the sweetest. He can be patient. Work her up slowly. Tease her a little. Then, fuck her in the bed she shares with her husband.

* * *

“Well, don’t you look beautiful tonight,” Bellamy whispers right into Clarke’s ear as he pulls her in for an innocent hug. He can feel her sharp intake of breath at his words and savors the blush that spreads through her cheeks as he pulls away. Finn is too busy chatting away with Wells Jaha, using that fake voice he always does when sucking up.

Bellamy normally doesn’t come to these fundraisers. Too many rich snobs looking for a way to throw their money around to make themselves look good. But when he overheard Finn say that he and Clarke were coming, Bellamy knew he couldn’t pass this opportunity up.

His pursuit of Clarke has been slow. He would catch her in the building around once a week when she came to visit Finn, usually on the elevator on her way out. For the first few weeks, he didn’t try anything. He just eyed her body and made small talk, watching her squirm beside him. Then, he started greeting her with innocent hugs, letting them linger a beat longer each time.

Clarke never outright rejects his advances. She didn’t even pull her hand away last week when Bellamy reached for hers and slowly stroked circles into the back of their hand even though there were four other people in the elevator with them. Not that she would ever admit it, but she likes Bellamy’s attention. She knows she shouldn’t, but these little touches probably seem harmless to her anyway. A few of his past conquests were like this, wanting to flirt a little and get some innocent attention… or at least, that’s how they started off.

After Bellamy greets Finn, he takes off toward the bar, and he can feel Clarke’s eyes on him. When he glances over his shoulder, he catches her gaze for half a second before she jerks away.

Bellamy bides his time, waiting until Finn and Clarke take a seat at their table. Then, he calmly walks over to them and takes the other seat next to Clarke. “You guys don’t mind if I join you, right?” he smirks, watching Clarke automatically straighten up at his presence.

“Of course not,” Finn says before turning his head back to Wells.

Under the table, Bellamy’s fingers graze over Clarke’s knee, causing her to grip the table cloth. “You don’t mind, right Clarke?” he asks, voice low and dark.

“Don’t mind at all,” she whispers, letting go of the table cloth to take a large gulp of her water.

“Good.” He lets his hand rest on her knee now, firm and possessive. He waits to see if she’ll swat it away, but she never does. Clarke just listens in on Wells and Finn’s discussion, occasionally chiming in with a word or two, and tries to ignore the way his fingers keep creeping up her thigh.

Her skin is warm and soft. Increasingly covered in goosebumps, though that is likely is his doing. He takes turns tracing little circles into her inner thigh and sliding his hand up higher. He nearly chokes on his own wine when Clarke pulls her skirt higher for him without missing a beat in conversation.

When Finn grabs Clarke’s hand, Bellamy involuntarily grips her thigh harder. He could feel his body grow tense in jealousy, which is ridiculous. Clarke is Finn’s wife. He knows this. It’s why he started pursuing her in the first place, after all. But knowing that doesn’t stop him from sticking his hand all the way up Clarke’s skirt to cup her scantily clad cunt when Finn kisses Clarke’s hand.

Clarke jerks into his hand, likely shocked by how aggressive he became. But once he got a feel for how hot and wet her cunt was, he couldn’t pull his hand away.

She ducks her head for a moment, feigning a small headache, and he takes this opportunity to press the damp fabric of her panties aside. He watches as her jaw goes slack right as his thumb grazes her clit. But right as his index circles her entrance, Clarke jumps back and pulls her skirt down.

He pulls his hand away just before Finn looked over with furrowed brows. “Hey, are you okay?” he asks.

Clarke stands up in a hurry, her cheeks bright red and her eyes rattled. “Yeah, just need to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back,” she stutters out before almost sprinting toward the door. Finn shrugs it off and goes back to his conversation.

Bellamy counts to ten before following after her.

Clarke doesn’t get far. Bellamy’s legs are much longer, and her heels slow her down. He falls in step with her right before she gets to the bathroom she is beelining to. “You feeling alright?” he teases.

Her head snaps up to look at him, her eyes wide with panic. She looks around, likely to see if anyone is looking, before grabbing Bellamy by the wrist and pulling him into the family bathroom. “This has to stop,” she whispers as soon as the door is shut.

“What has to stop?” He nudges her back against the white brick wall and closes the distance between them by pressing his body tight against hers. “This?” he whispers just below her ear, close enough that his lips graze her earlobe.

“Yeah,” she murmurs, her voice higher than before. But she doesn’t push him away.

“You sure about that, baby?” He trails his fingers up the side of her skin-tight black dress, mapping out her curves. “Because I think you like how I touch you.” To accentuate his point, his hand cupped her breast, earning a small gasp. His eyes lock with hers as he squeezes, watching how her gorgeous lips parts as her mind tries to fight this urge off. But he is winning their little game. She should have swatted his hand away as soon as he touched her thigh… or at least, that was what a truly faithful wife would do. But Clarke couldn’t say no, not when it felt so good. Just like she is struggling to say no now.

“This isn’t right,” she stutters out a beat too late, and he is already kissing below her jaw.

“Then why does it feel so right?” he growls against her skin, giving her breast another rough squeeze as he assaults her neck.

“I am married.” Her voice breaks midsentence, yet she does nothing to push him off. Clarke is melting into each touch, even tilting her head up so Bellamy can kiss more of her pale throat.

“Like I said before, I don’t care. I want you.” His other hand cups her cheek, forcing her to look at him. Her breathing is uneven, her bottom lip quivering. He could see the guilt and arousal swirling in her eyes, unsure of what to do. He could play with her a little more. He usually does. There is nothing that turns him on more than watching these married women debate whether or not they are willing to cheat on their husbands. The guilt in their eyes is his favorite.

But Clarke is trying so hard to be a good, sweet wife, and her big doe eyes pleading with him has his cock straining against his suit pants. So, he tells her, “If you can tell me you don’t want this, I’ll leave you alone.” And he means it. He always does. But the women are never able to say the words, especially not when he has them pressed up against him and panting like he has Clarke.

She opens her mouth to speak, her eyes confident for a brief moment before they falter, and she snaps her mouth shut. Clarke repeats this a few times. She knows that if she can just say she doesn’t want Bellamy that this will be over, that she can go back to be a good wife to Finn. But like every woman before her, she can’t get the words out.

He is slow as he leans his head toward her, giving her ample time to pull away or reject him. But she melts into him as he tilts her chin up by his finger, her eyes guilty as she gazes at his lips.

Bellamy isn’t gentle when he slams his lips into hers. No, he conquers her mouth like the victor he is. His tongue greedily explores inside her mouth, growling when his tongue first grazes hers. What surprises him is that Clarke isn’t gentle either. Most of his conquests want to be ravaged and will simply stay still as he takes what he wants. He always attributed that to married women deluding themselves into thinking if they were passive when he fucked them that it somehow made them less guilty.

But Clarke is pulling at his curls as her mouth fights back with every glide of his lips. Her nails rake down his back, clawing him closer to her. Every time he tries to break away to kiss down her throat again, she drags him back to her lips, moaning greedily once she gets what she wants.

He lets his hands trail down her body as she bites down on his bottom lip. When he grips the hem of her skirt, a whimper falls off her lips. He pulls back slightly, enough so he can watch her dazed, hungry expression as he pulls the fabric up. “I need to be inside you,” he growls.

The skirt is now resting on her hips, and Bellamy reaches his hand between her legs to cup her needy cunt. He rubs slowly through the fabric of her panties, keeping his eyes firm on Clarke. Her bottom lip is between her teeth as she watches him, her eyes widening when he brings his fingers up to his lips. His eyes fall shut at the small taste, and a growl escapes his throat. The good wives really do taste the sweetest.

“This all for me?” He cups her cunt again, smirking right at her. Clarke is dripping into his hand, probably ready to take his cock right now. She nods weakly, lip still between her teeth. “Say it.”

“It’s all for you,” she whimpers, and he slides the fabric to the side. Her legs part automatically. Eager girl.

“Good girls shouldn’t get all wet when men who aren’t their husbands touch them,” he growls, slowly pressing a finger inside her. “And I thought you were a good girl.”

“I am,” she whines as he buries his finger in her, grunting as her velvety cunt practically sucked his finger in. “I’ve never… I’m usually so good.”

“I know, baby,” he coos.

“No, I am. I love my husband. I really do.”

He tucks his head into her neck and gives her a soft peck. “It’s okay,” he reassures her. “I know you’re normally so good to him, but you want this too. It’s hard. Especially when he isn’t giving you the attention you need, huh?” He squeezes a second finger inside and picks up the pace. “He probably hasn’t even noticed how gorgeous you look in that dress.”

“He’s just distracted.” He crooks his fingers inside her, earning the sweetest little squeak.

“I’m not,” he murmurs before licking up her earlobe. “So, let me give you the attention you deserve. You can go back to being a good wife after. But right now, I need you to be good for me.”

He rests his forehead against hers and watches her wide eyes gape back at him. Her brows are knitting in concentration as his fingers fuck into her, and he can feel how badly she wants to come. And right as he has her on the edge, he pulls his fingers out.

“Please,” she whimpers, her bottom lips forming a delicious pout. He bites at her bottom lip, chuckling at her.

His thumbs hook under her panties and begin pulling. “I need to be inside you.” She leans against the wall as he tugs them down to the floor, holding onto Bellamy as she steps out of them. He looks her right in the eyes as he sticks them in his pocket.

Once he is upright again, Clarke’s hands are tugging at his belt, undoing it with a loud, satisfying clink. He fishes the condom out of his pocket while he watches her undo his pants, smirking at her eagerness. “You came prepared,” she whispers, a hint of accusation in her voice.

“Of course. I’ve wanted you for quite some time now.” Ever since Finn Collins took something that belonged to Bellamy, in fact. This is how Bellamy evens the score… by making Clarke his. “Now be good and turn around.”

Bellamy is a little rough as he places Clarke’s hands against the wall, but based on the way her little cunt is clenching around nothing, he’d say she likes being manhandled a little. He takes his time staring at her pale ass and pink cunt, paying special attention as he drags his fingertips over both. “Baby, look at you.”

“Bellamy, please,” she whimpers, resting her head against the brick wall.

He chuckles to himself as he rolls the condom on. “Please what?”

“Fuck me!” The desperation in her voice makes his cock twitch.

Bellamy slowly steps up to her, rubbing his cock against her aching clit. “You want me to fuck you here? With your husband just down the hall?”

“Yes,” she whines. And her broken voice sounds like warm honey. Bellamy would have to keep this one for a while. She is too fun to play with.

She is achingly tight around him as he presses inside, her cunt struggling to stretch to accommodate him. But true to form, Clarke is being really good for him. She muffles her own moaning as he pushes all the way inside her. “That’s it,” he whispers into her ear before slowly pulling out.

When he rocks back into her, it’s a bit easier, though still deliciously tight. He watches his dark, throbbing cock disappear into her and then slowly come back out. It’s beautiful to watch, like her cunt was made for this right here. Made for him.

Despite Clarke trying to be good, needy little whines and cries keep falling off her lips. After a few minutes, Bellamy has to slap his hand over her mouth so they don’t get caught. But then, he gets to feel the vibration of her lewd moans against his hand, and it’s doing wonderful things to his cock.

Bellamy should have known she’d be like this. All soft and whimpering and greedy as she takes his thick cock. As he picks up the pace, since it wouldn’t be much longer before her husband noticed she was taking too long, she adapts to it, spreading her legs a little wider as the sound of their skin slapping against each other speeds up.

He practically drapes himself over her so he can kiss her gorgeous throat again. “Can you be quiet for me, baby?” Clarke nods frantically against his hand until he removes it. He braces one hand against the wall while the other slides down to find her clit. “You’re gonna come right on my cock, okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“And each time you fuck your husband, you’re gonna be thinking about me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she cries, her voice breaking again. His fingers work fast and rough against her clit.

“Tell me exactly what you’ll be thinking,” he growls. He can feel her cunt start to squeeze his cock, the muscles tightening perfectly around him.

“I’ll… I’ll be thinking about this,” she stutters out, her head falling as she speaks. “About your cock. Fuck, it’s too big.”

“Is his cock this big?”

“No.” A satisfied grunt escapes the back of his throat. “And about your hands. And mouth.”

“Next time, I’m getting my mouth on that sweet cunt of yours,” he promises. “I’m gonna ruin you for your husband, you know that?”

Clarke pulls her head back up and twists it to look at him. Her eyes are so dark and too far gone. Her bottom lip is trembling. Her face is flushed bright pink. “I know,” she whimpers. A hint of guilt is in her voice, but there is also a bit of defeat in there. Clarke knows just how fucked she is. She must know that she will be begging for his cock again in less than a week. That letting him fuck her right now is the first misstep down a slippery slope and that she wouldn’t be able to get enough of his cock. She knew that when she didn’t reject him. She wanted him badly enough that it was worth the risk. And Clarke Griffin is now at his mercy, and it feels so good.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs sweetly. “I’ll take good care of you. Give you this cock whenever you need it. Give you the attention you need.” There are tears forming in her eyes. Tears of guilt or tears of pleasure, he’s not quite sure. But he kisses them away regardless, savoring their saltiness on his lips. “Now, let go, sweetheart.”

With a pinch to her clit, Clarke lets out a low cry, and Bellamy has to slap his hand over her mouth again. Her pussy flutters around his cock, clenching and tightening so hard that his hips stutter into her and he bites down on her shoulder to muffle his grunt as he spilled into her. He wishes he didn’t wear a condom just so he could watch his cum drip out of her after he pulls out, but there is always next time. He imagines he could learn Finn’s travel schedule and come fuck Clarke while he is out of town, maybe fill her with his cum on the bed they share and watch it spill out onto Finn’s sheets.

He doesn’t pull out immediately. He wants to savor the moment that he made Clarke his. It was always his favorite part of the game. After a few minutes, though, they do separate. Bellamy disposes of the condom and pulls up his pants while Clarke tries to clean herself up. “I’ll go back first,” he tells her when he sees her mind start to panic. This is her first time having an affair, so it’s only fair that he coaches her through it. She’ll be an expert at it by the end of next week, he’s sure. She’s a smart girl. She’ll learn fast.

“Okay.” Bellamy takes a step toward her and tilts her chin up with his fingers. “You should go.”

“In a second,” he whispers, surveying her neck for marks. He didn’t leave any on her this time. He’ll have to make sure she starts carrying concealer around since he loves marking his girls up. “You’re not allowed to fuck Finn tonight, understood?”

“Understood.” There is a small flicker behind those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, though he can’t quite make sense of it.

“Good girl.” He pecks her lips before letting go and slipping out of the bathroom.

When he gets back to his table, the first course had been served. “Sorry. Had to take a phone call,” Bellamy explains, though it doesn’t seem like anyone noticed he was gone. When Clarke comes back five minutes later, she gets a similar reaction. Finn is too enraptured in a highly overexaggerated story about his alleged role in the merger to consider there was something off about how long Clarke was gone.

Bellamy slips his hand into his pocket, lets his fingers trace over Clarke’s damp, lace panties that he had confiscated, and then sucks those fingers into his mouth to remind himself of her sweet taste. Finn may have taken Bellamy’s promotion, but Bellamy has now taken something from him that tastes much sweeter.


End file.
